Weekends
by steshin
Summary: Hans/Anna: Breaking their weekend ritual, Hans and Anna must come to terms with their feelings—whatever they may be—and however far apart they are.
1. Weekends

Title: Weekends  
Pairing: Hans/Anna  
Notes: Inspired from a friend who joked about the idea of Anna keeping Hans as her…mistress. You know who you are. No ship-shaming please. And if there is anything that needs to be corrected, I'll get on that later. Also, the story jumps back from the present to the past and so on…

* * *

The moment her carriage pulled up to the chalet, Anna took a deep breath, exhaled long and ritually thought to herself, _this is a mistake_. Of course she always said that, to the point it became cliché, but the truth was still the truth no less. She wrung her hands, sizing up the elegant house, its artistic design and detail already burned in memory from visit after visit after visit after…

Anna stopped herself, closed her eyes and looked for composure. She managed to sort herself in time when her coachman knocks on her door. "My lady, we have arrived," as if she didn't know. He guided her step and her peripheral picked up the disapproval in his eyes. Oh, very much like Elsa's.

After such a miserable childhood, both sisters had finally come together at last. Their relationship the same as before when they were still young, if not much stronger in the last couple of years after that _snowy incident._ Elsa's ice powers were no longer an issue. But this however…

She mentally groaned, remembering this morning when she entered her sister's study (that was once their father's) to tell her that she was about to go. And although Elsa had tried to conceal it (as she had done so in the past), the room temperature dropped noticeably as she acknowledged her departure in a quick nod.

They had both agreed to never talk about it. Elsa would look the other way, never questioning what Anna did every weekend she was gone and the latter would never breathe a word about it. Other than…well…_this_, things went swimmingly between them.

Anna sighed as the carriage pulled away from view. There was no point keeping him waiting any longer.

She gets ushered in by one of the small staff, a friendly old timer with a distinct accent from the far-flung place he came from (just like the rest of the staff). He brought her to the receiving area, a small room with comfortable chairs. He then left after apologizing that the master was out riding but would return shortly.

Anna snorted as the dear man exited, _Master. Right. She paid for everything, if anyone was to be called that, it should be her._

The annoying _this-is-a-mistake_ mantra was about to rear its ugly head when Hans finally arrives in his riding clothes and boots. With hair askew and face fresh from sweat and exhilaration, he exuded the perfect representation of masculinity—and that was suddenly all Anna could think about.

* * *

Hans had been let off easy. No imprisonment, no death sentence. He got to keep the head on his shoulders and the clothes on his back.

And just that.

All financial support revoked, it was made abundantly clear by his royal family (if you could still call them that) that he was _persona non grata_ in the eyes of the court, with all his contacts cutting him off completely. _Oh_, and here was the funny part, he was still a prince but was essentially a title with imaginary quotation marks. A pauper prince if you will, an utter disgrace.

When Anna had heard that gossip, she had scoffed, _serves him right_, while stuffing her face with chocolate. She nearly choked when an inappropriate piece of news caught her ears. Because of his bleak situation, Hans had been left to rely on his _natural talent_ and what could have been more natural to him as breathing than seducing women. Oh, and apparently he was good, _really good_.

These women were countesses and duchesses, women who were wealthy, some married. As long as they had the coin and Hans be his usual manipulative and seductive self, well…they both benefitted in their own terms. His reputation didn't bother them…it actually made him appealing. _No joke!_ He was virile and handsome and that was all that seemed to matter.

This part was no surprise to Anna, considering he had managed to get her to say yes to marriage in one night with just a smile and those eyes she once called dreamy. She blushed furiously at her own stupidity. Thankfully they never got _that_ far.

It was months after when she heard about him again, and how could she not when he was in Arendelle. But it wasn't his idea. Hans wasn't stupid. If he had known the destination, he would have sooner cut off one of his own legs than take one step leading to the dock. This was his _client's_ idea, a young rich baroness who had wanted to spend the summer with him. _In Arendelle. _ Apparently, she was not as bright as she had led him to believe…and did not take to quarreling just as well. She left him stranded with nothing but the shock on his face and the clothes on his back (that sounded familiar).

He had nowhere to go, no contacts to rely on. No amount of charm could persuade the women to his whims, who more or less considered dallying with him treason against the queen. _Oh you know, the queen with powerful ice magic that he almost killed._ He began living like a vagabond, trying to find any kinds of means to get a meal in his belly or shade from the rain. It was pathetic. He was pitiful.

And Anna _actually_ felt sorry for him.

This was saying a lot of things when you considered the horrible things he had done. She was actually disgusted with herself when she felt a sense of pity for this prince. Despite what he had done to her (and Elsa), Anna could not find it in her to glee over his situation. She might have had a frozen heart but she could never be heartless.

And so she made the first mistake.

Seeking him out.

* * *

"Did you miss me?" He purred, planting a kiss on her cheek as he pulled her closer to him. Anna feigned struggle before huffing, "You smell terrible." She was lying of course. Only Hans could smell good even after spending time on a horse and sweating under the noon sun. He was a sickeningly perfect man if you ignored past transgressions and roguish behavior.

"Tsk. Always the same with you. Have you eaten?"

She shrugged, relaxing into embrace while inhaling him softly, "I had breakfast but that's about it."

"I haven't had anything. I'll have lunch served in the gardens. Would that suit you?"

She nodded, her head brushing his chin in the process.

"I'll go change. I wouldn't want to offend your nose while we eat."

"You don't have to change. That would be pointless, don't you think?"

Anna stiffened the moment the words left her lips. She wanted to slap herself for forgetting to filter out her words because only Hans could find an opening for innuendo. And hearing him chuckle, he already did.

"You're right." She could just hear the smirk in his voice. "Why change clothes when you're mostly going to be _out _of them, right?"

_Bastard._

* * *

There was an unused chalet near the hillside that had been built over a decade ago by their parents. It was like a getaway for them, a place to unwind from time to time. Of course it went untended for a number of years when Elsa's powers had to be concealed, when they shut the gates and rarely left.

Anna thought herself magnanimous, offering him to stay there for the time being. She would even hire a servant or two if he wanted, considering it took a couple hours ride from the town proper. She would let him have his horse again (who was happy to be reunited with his rider) and give him a little allowance. She was basically giving him the luxury he was accustomed to…well, just until the next ship sailed by. Then he had to go.

While she was drawing out the terms, he was quietly discerning her and did not say a word the whole time. He just sat there, elbows propped on the table, hiding probably a sneer (she thought) behind his hands, looking un-princely. When she was done talking her mouth off (negotiating was tiring), she coolly asked for his response.

There was an uncomfortable stillness when he just continued regarding her with those intense eyes. She was about to snap when he finally spoke.

"What do _I_ give _you_ in return?"

Anna bristled, "as if I would want anything from you!"

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

"You taste like sandwiches," she blurted when he broke their kiss. Wait, what? She groaned in embarrassment, realizing what she just said. God, why was she so _un_sexy? Hans blinked, lips curling ready to tease but Anna prevented him with a _don't-you-dare-say-anything_ glare.

He conceded and went back to the business at hand, which was focusing on the princess lying beneath him. Anna shut her eyes, feeling his mouth on her neck, slowly moving down her chest, and then lower to her navel and then…

She squealed, her hips bucking.

_Oh, he was good._

His hands were splayed over her thighs while he…he…_ohh_…she couldn't think. Not now when he was busy doing tha_aaaaah_…

After a few minutes of mindless pleasure and embarrassing noises, he finished, dabbing his mouth with the bed sheet, looking all smug as he usually did with that smug grin and those smug eyes.

"Now _you_ taste like sandwiches."

_Ugh._

* * *

She visited him. Like an idiot. She had persuaded herself to check on him, to see if he was up to no good, which was _stupid_ ("Honestly, Anna! What can he do in the countryside?" Elsa huffed). But who could blame her? After what he pulled, even him picking his nose would seem suspicious.

Still…she really shouldn't be here. But it was too late, the carriage would not return for a few hours. It would be okay, she assured herself. She had brought along two guards to be posted outside in case anything happened.

_Honestly_…she brightened to her usual self, doubt leaving her.

_What could happen?_

* * *

The bed was shaking a lot. So much, Anna feared it was going to give at any moment. Hans was pacing himself, burying his face to the crook of her neck, occasionally grazing his teeth on her skin and grunting breathlessly into her ear.

Anna bit back a cry; the building sensations were steadily taking control of her senses. Wave after wave of pleasure hitting her each time he moved.

"Hans…" she gasped, his name honeyed on her lips. Her fingers trailed his back, feeling the tension and cord of his muscles. She dug her nails, which elicited a moan from him. She tightened her legs around his waist, and almost immediately, he just lost it.

"_Damn you_." He seethed, suddenly forgetting he was taking his time and letting himself go. He was glaring at her with a familiar face. Where had she seen it before?

"_Oh Anna…_"

She whimpered. The library. His face. That voice. _Oh God_, she was losing it. He had betrayed her. Used her as a pawn. Treated her like a fool. Laughed at her. _Left her to die. _She had always recalled that every moment with disdain and anger…but now, it actually _excited_ her. Here she was in bed with him between her legs. This man she once loved then hated then—

There was something wrong with her.

With both of them.

But whatever it was, it diminished with every fevered movement.

* * *

"I thought you made it very clear in our _agreement_ that we would not be seeing each other. And yet, here you are."

Anna felt a twitch. He was right…that was part of the deal, which she completely forgot in her rational irrationality (wait that did not make sense…did it?). But then again, who was he to talk like that to her after her generosity? The nerve!

Anna crossed her arms. This was her house that she paid with her very own money to keep running and she was letting him stay. She deserved respect. She was no longer that naïve girl he could toy with.

"You don't get to talk to me like that! Not ever. Don't forget who gave you a place to stay."

He glowered at her, "Oh, so I belong to you now, is that it? You don't tell me what to do, _princess._"

"At least I can live up to my _title_ unlike you." _Ooh_, that was a major burn! He actually looked unsettled for a moment. But he quickly went back to scowling.

"Just leave me be. We have nothing to do with each other. I'll be gone the moment a ship comes by so don't worry your pretty little head if you think I'm up to something."

"I don't trust you."

"Oh Anna," he laughed, "as if I did not know that already."

"I know how good of a liar you are."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, _you_ would know. And I'm also sure you've heard _other_ things about me as well."

Her skin crawled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh," he spat, "I'm sure you have. I've built _quite_ a reputation for myself. I got paid extremely well for my services."

Anna could feel her stomach turn in disgust, seeing that sick smile on his face. Oh how she wanted to punch him again.

"But this is a first time I get paid with my own lodging and servants."

Her eyes narrowed. Surely, he was not insinuating…

"Wh-what?"

"_Oh?_ Tell me Anna, is part of me being here to sate your curiosity? After all, you were the first girl I proposed to but I left untouched. Did you feel cheated?"

"You're sick."

He returned her glare with equal measure, his words biting. "And what are you? You keep a man who wronged you inside a fancy house like some kind of doll. _Why_, it's almost perverted. Tell me, Anna. I want to know. Am I your _mistress_? Is this how this arrangement works? Am I your kept whore?"

"Go to hell!" She screamed and before she knew it she was making a beeline for the door. The moment she shut it, she sank down to her knees, crying in frustration. She had let him get to her. She had been weak. Again. Truthfully, she was more angry with herself than at him. How could she let him do this to her? Let him hurt her like that?

She knew what she had to do.

Or rather, not to do.

See him.

She would not see him again, as she should have from the start.

Not today. Not tomorrow. Not _ever_.

* * *

"I'll see you next weekend," Hans whispered, wrapping his arms around her, her back pressing against his bare chest. Anna sighed as she leaned against him, letting the warmth of his body soak in her clothes. Was the weekend really over so soon?

She sighed again.

**END.**


	2. Whiplash

Title: Weekends  
Rating: NSFW (not explicit, but just to be safe)  
Pairing: Hans/Anna  
Notes: Because a lot of you guys asked for a sequel of sorts, well…here you go. Haha, I have to say as I was writing this, all I kept thinking at the back of my head was "Well, that escalated quickly!" and "Gee Hans, you're such a drama queen!" Hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

In the unusual warmth of the night, the bedroom air was heady with the scent of sweat. Lying in the enormous piles of pillows, Anna smiled with satisfaction before sinking deeper into the arms of her bedmate. She blinked up to him, drinking in the sight of his handsome features. She giggled.

"That was amazing."

Hans replied with a smirk. "You always say that. Someday, I'm going to think you're just saying that out of routine."

"Well, I mean it every time." She assured, letting her nose take in the heightened scent of his body heat and cologne, wanting to just bury it to his skin until she inhaled him all.

He pulled out an arm from under the covers and traced a finger on her freckled cheek, his eyes glowing like embers in the aftermath of his earlier burning desire.

"Well, it pleases me that you are pleased."

Anna giggled, snaking an arm around his waist, her hand absently caressing his shoulder blade. He felt so good against her. Once again, she moved her eyes back to his face and was slightly alarmed at how somber he looked as he stared into nothing. This was such a sudden mood change to say the least.

"Hans, what's wrong? What're you thinking about?"

"Huh?" He blinked, suddenly aware, "Oh, nothing…"

"You looked super serious!" Anna teased, letting her finger trail slowly down his spine, "Don't worry, I was sincere with my compliments."

He let out a weak chuckle devoid of its usual warmth and charm, "No, I wasn't thinking of anything like that…"

This time, Anna frowned. She moved her ghosting finger from his back to cup his face, forcing eye contact "Oh, just come out and tell me! Stop being secretive already."

Hans looked…uncertain. Whatever he was contemplating was obviously gnawing him inside. Even more for him to just say it, to feel better, Anna thought. She waited patiently until he finally sighed, his breath blowing warmly on her face.

"Anna, I think maybe it's time I consider setting sail…"

…

…

…

…

She snickered.

Anna let go of his face in favor of wrapping her arms around her stomach, trying to stem the bubbling laughter that soon spilled out from her. Oh, how tempted she was to just roll around the bed. "…Hans, you're hilarious." _Really_, Hans sure knew when to drop a wham line like that. She squeezed her eyes shut, immersed in her amusement.

The bed shifted. Startled, Anna opened her eyes and twisted around. Hans was now standing by his side of the bed, putting on his breeches while shooting her a blank expression, the light of the gas lamps outlining him. His voice was low as he spoke.

"Anna. I'm serious. I think…it's time I leave."

…

…

"Wait—_what?_"

He bent down to pick up his strewn shirt, flapping it out in noisy snaps. "That was our original agreement, wasn't it? The one I signed…it's been long overdue."

Anna lifted herself, supported by an elbow, disbelief flooding her face. What started out as what she _thought _was a joke actually—she shook her head.

"Wait, wait, _wait_. And since when did _we_ discuss this?"

"When we made our contract"—

"No! You know what I mean. Hans—what the…where is _this_ coming from?" She sat up fully, removing the tangled sheets and cushions away from her, her glare sharply trained on his every movement as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Anna…it's been almost a year," He explained, finishing his task, "This arrangement has dragged on for too long."

"Oh! You poor baby!" She unashamedly gestured to her naked body, "How you must have _suffered_."

He exhaled sharply and gritted his teeth in frustration. "Anna, do you honestly expect me to stay like this forever?"

This only made her narrow her eyes more, "You've never had reason to complain!"

"I want to do something more with my life, Anna. Is that a crime?"

She scoffed, "Oh Hans…the last time you tried to do something with your life, you committed _lots_ of crimes."

His eyes sparkled with anger at that reminder, a low growl escaping from his throat, "I know that! And I know that no one will ever let me live that down." He began working on the cuffs of his shirt, rolling them up franticly. "But I just want to do something…"

Anna practically jumped off the bed, pillows falling to the floor. "I don't want to listen to this anymore."

"_Anna_."

"I helped you when you had nothing. Don't forget that." She snatched her nightgown that covered the nightstand, pulling it over her body in one livid jerk.

"We made a deal," he reminded piercingly.

"And we did more than just that. Not more than ten minutes ago if I recall."

Hans let out an angry grunt, shoving his trembling fingers through his disheveled hair, "I can't keep being your whore anymore!"

Anna reeled, and was just an octave away from screaming, outraged, "Oh, like you didn't have a choice!"

"Did you honestly expect we'd keep doing this forever?"

"Why _now_, Hans?"

"Anna, please! This was going to happen sooner or later whether you liked it or not."

Anna could feel an onslaught of tears forming in her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry, choosing instead to focus on the blind red fury that ravaged her head like a slicing migraine. She kicked a pillow, projecting the feelings that seemed to pour out in excess. "_Oh_ and what happens when you go your way?" She snarled, her teeth chattering, "Are you going to seduce your way into another kingdom? Stage some _accidents_? Or will you just be happy spreading the thighs of some bored czarina?"

His voice hushed. "That's low, Anna."

"No you are."

"And what happens to me?" He barked back, his voice tightly gripping her attention, "One day, you're going to have to get married and have a family." She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her, "Yes, Anna, _you will_. And it certainly won't be to a disgraced prince. What happens to me then? Do I still continue to keep nice, play house, pining for you to throw me a scrap of your presence?"

"Hans, stop it," a slight hysteria stuttering her words, "w-we can make this work."

"See? You don't even _try_ to deny it."

"We agreed! No promises, no talks of future!" At this rate, she would latch on to anything that would oblige him to stay, no matter how flimsy.

"Just idle chats and sex! Like the entertaining courtesan you want me to be." He picked up his cravat, stuffing it into his back pocket. "I'm sorry, Anna. I just can't do this anymore."

She lost it then, throwing her self back onto the bed, muffling her cries in the sheets, fists pounding uselessly like a childish tantrum. All in the bed that they had made love in less than an hour ago. Less than an hour ago when it was all sweet words and passionate actions...

She stayed there for a long time, her own sobs echoing in her ears. And by the time her tears sapped out all her strength and lifted her stinging, bleary eyes, Hans was no longer in the room.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Recollections: After the Thaw

Title: **Weekends**  
Fandom: **Frozen **  
Pairing: **Hans/Anna**  
Summary: Breaking their weekend ritual, Hans and Anna must come to terms with their feelings—whatever they may be—and however far apart they are.

Notes: This chapter is short, I know. But I decided to expand the first chapter by adding more into the past events. Hence, 'Recollections'. Also, I have been slow with my fics because I've been working on my graduate school papers and my students' grades. But once I clear all that, I'll have more time to work on my drafts.

* * *

After the first time Hans and Anna slept together, Anna had asked him a question.

"_Does this mean we love each other?"_

And Hans had looked at her straight in the eye and caught the glimpse of hope that was fighting to stay alight like a cupped flame in the coldest winter. Until that moment she was trying to hold on to her old self, the young woman clinging on to the idealistic love she had nursed in her head from a tender age. It was all she had ever known and all she ever yearned for borne of loneliness and hurt. And yet, she had lain with him. What did that mean?

"Anna," Hans did not know how to put it gently, "love does not equate into everything." There was a slight crack in his voice.

"Do you at least care for me?" She whispered achingly, bargaining for feelings that could justify what they did.

He nodded, shifting his position so that he stared at the ceiling, a hand raking through his hair. He really did not want to see what kind of expression she was making, did not want to risk seeing false hopes of something more…

"_This_ doesn't make you a bad person." He spoke, partly to her and mostly for himself.

"Then what does _this_ mean?"

Hans had to be honest, a defeated sigh escaping his lips.

"I don't know."

* * *

The first time Anna and Kristoff kissed after the great thaw, Anna was finally convinced she had found true love.

The feeling swept her off her feet as Kristoff did when he had spun her around. It was dizzying—a thrilling excitement she had not felt since—her thoughts abruptly stopped there (an image of a prince she'd rather forget). And as she gazed lovingly into Kristoff's face with his adorable smile and soft eyes, she expected that things would only get better from here.

Oh, but she was wrong.

Being royal ice master and deliver was completely useless in Arendelle with a queen who could summon ice for the citizens without costs. However, the magical ice did prove to be a valuable commodity to warmer nations.

Next thing Anna knew, Kristoff was always away on long voyages to deliver Elsa's slow melting ice to countries near and far, together with Sven and Olaf. Whenever they came back, he would brim with excitement as he talked of all the places he explored and the people he met. Unfortunately, he never stayed very long, after a week or two; he'd sail off once more with the exports.

This situation left Anna feeling very lonely. Yes, she and Elsa had finally gotten along after all these years, but she had queenly duties to attend to. And the minor princess duties of making nice and attending parties was a dull affair when you had no one to stave off boredom with.

It had been months since she and Kristoff went on a proper date. And the last time she saw him, he didn't seem too bothered with their current situation and Anna found it too hard to dampen his boyish enthusiasm of his travels with her complaints.

So she just kept quiet.

* * *

"Oh _Haaaans_, you're incredible. Sooo much better than my husband. He can't even compare." The grand duchess sprawled herself on the bed, as if she were posing for a nude painting. Stretching, her womanly assets pushing out pointedly, she eyed his back with satisfaction.

Hans, fixing himself something to drink, threw her a smile.

"You are much too kind, your grace." He tilted his glass, "Would you like a drink as well?" It was a routine question; they never stayed long.

"Oh, no thank you. I think I should get fixed up and head back soon…" She sat up and leaned over to the ivory nightstand, grabbing her coin purse. "I'll leave the remaining balance as promised right here." The clinking of coins touched his ears as Hans eyed his glass of brandy, his body tensing to the sound—feeling his dignity remove with each coin kissing the surface.

He could hear her giggle as she started shuffling back into her clothes.

"I never thought I would be pleasured by a prince before. It's such a wonderful notion."

"I am pleased to have your patronage, my lady."

"I'll be sure to tell all my friends of your discreet business."

"I appreciate your generosity." He spoke pleasantly, but behind his mask, he was raging like a caged animal. A thrashing beast poked and starved, fighting with tooth and nail to be set free. He did not want to be here. He was a prince, not a common whore. He was meant for greater things. How he wanted to turn around, smash a glass to the wall, and scream at how she was not even remotely worthy to kiss his ass.

But, he remembered painfully, he had nothing now.

He was _nothing_ now.

"Hans, I'll be leaving now. Till next time." She gave him a little wave as she turned the knob.

He was nothing now.

And he needed her—needed them to survive.

So he just kept smiling.

* * *

TBC


End file.
